


Getting the Best

by CouldntBeDamned



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Contracts, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hacking, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, MIT, Peter Parker Benefits, Peter Parker is of legal age, Peter Parker is picking a college, Starker Discord Fic, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark teaches at MIT, Tony's mad negotiation skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: Peter Benjamin Parker is a genius.  A once-in-a-lifetime type of genius.And the little prick has the nerve to beundecided, even with the promise of a full-ride to MIT.





	Getting the Best

**Getting the Best**

* * *

Dr. Tony Stark, Professor at MIT, knows a genius when he meets one. Sure, he can look over applications and transcripts. Except those can be woefully deceptive. Meeting someone in person, however, and sizing them up? Tony can tell.

Peter Benjamin Parker is a genius. A once-in-a-lifetime type of genius.

And the little prick has the nerve to be _undecided_, even with the promise of a full-ride to MIT.

Tony's not even remotely okay with that. He's hacked the system, put himself as Peter's campus guide for the visit. He's made it his mission to ensure that Peter Parker picks MIT.

_Who in their right mind turns down _MIT_? _Especially one where world-famous billionaire Tony Stark teaches?

When Tony meets Peter, in person, the word "twink" comes to mind immediately. Only... this guy is far more attractive than any of the barely legal porn stars Tony's watched get punished and dominated by step-fathers and bosses and "daddies" while he fucks his own hand.

Peter is slim and full of energy, with long gangly limbs and brown hair that looks like it's been tamed out of natural curls. And his eyes? Tony could drown in them. He's got an eagerness to him that is tempered with shyness that has Tony wanting to _push_ at him, just to see what he's like when he cuts loose.

"So what's your deal, Parker? What makes you so undecided about attending MIT?"

Peter blushes. "I've never lived this far away from home and I'm all my aunt has left. NYU has a pretty decent biochemical engineering program-"

"Yeah, ours is way better," Tony cuts in. "Look, this is a world class institution, and I'm not just saying that because I attended here back in the day. This place is _made_ for a guy like you, Pete."

They're back in Tony's office, having toured the campus, labs, dorms, and everything else that Tony can think to point out. Peter's looked around eagerly, hunger plain in his every expression. He _wants_ MIT.

"What is it going to take for you to sign the dotted line? You want more money so you don't have to work while in school? Stark Industries has more scholarships than I can name. You need guaranteed internships? Stark Industries will be happy to have you during the summers and hire you once you're a graduate, if you want."

"Oh, I," Peter starts. "I mean that would be nice, but-" Tony cuts him off.

"What, you want a blow job?"

Peter nearly drops the can of Pepsi he's been all but clenching. He tries to laugh it off, but he can see Tony's expression clearly.

Tony's not joking.

"I uh, that's um, I mean-"

"I'm good at blow jobs, amazing, even," Tony assures him. "So how about I get on my knees, show you why you should pick us, hmm?"

Peter can only nod in stunned silence. So Tony makes sure his office door is locked, and keeps his promise.

Peter's cock is about what he's expected. That is, a little longer than average and slim, just like the rest of him. It's perfectly Peter and Tony doesn't even bother to hide his anticipation.

At the first swipe of his tongue over the head of Peter's - _oh fuck he's uncut_ \- cock, Peter jerks so hard that Tony's all but slapped in the face with it. Lovely.

"Feel free to pull my hair," he tells the boy.

Tony gives Peter his full attention, licking up and down the shaft, sucking at the head, teeth teasing the foreskin. He makes a game of swallowing down until the tip hits the back of his throat and then pulling back. Going off the moans that Peter's letting loose, Tony thinks he's killing it.

When Tony feels that Peter's about ready to come, he pulls off.

"So, MIT, what do you think? Ready to sign?"

"I-I'll sign whatever you want, just don't stop, please!"

Tony sits back and motions to the desk. "Sign the top document and I'll keep going."

Peter collects himself just enough to scribble his name and the date before falling back into the chair and grabbing at Tony's hair.

"Good boy." Tony kisses the head of his cock and then swallows Peter back down.

He pulls off before taking him all in again, and again, and again until Peter comes with a half wail, half shriek. Tony doesn't so much as swallow as much as just take everything that's already down his throat. When he pulls back, making sure to clean up Peter's cock as he goes, he looks up at Peter with a cocky grin.

"Welcome to MIT."

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the Starker Kingdom Discord.
> 
> Title from a quote by Marvin Gaye, "Negotiation means getting the best of your opponent."
> 
> Complete. No sequel is planned.


End file.
